Season 1 Enemies
Shadow's Abuser Shadow's abuser is only seen once in Rose and Shadow's Story. He was abusing and neglecting Shadow and when Rose ran off with him, he pursued. After catching up to them, Skully attemped to stop him from shooting them and got shot instead. This caused BB to stab him, Blizzard to shoot him with his own gun, and Grim to set him on fire and send him to hell. He has not been seen since. Halo Enemies The main antagonists of Adventure 2. These include Elites, Grunts, Hunters, and all the other aliens that appear within Halo Reach. Magikarp and Gyarados School The first antagonists of Gyra's Story. Although minor, they caused a big problem for Gyra by trying to kill him. They were not seen again after the incident, but were never dealt with. The Dreamweavers The secondary antagonists in Gyra's Story. Although, they were known as "mad scientists" or simply "scientists". Again, they tried to kill Gyra for scientific research. Although never dealt with in Season 1, they were seen again in Season 2 and were a big part of Season 4. Rose's Old Owner The main antagonist of Adventure 4. After kidnapping Skully in return to get Rose back, her friends and family were killed by Grim after being given plenty of chances and warnings. Although allowed to go free by Grim when he got Skully back, Skully killed her. She did not make a return. Team Venom Team Venom was mentioned by Duster in Adventure 5, but had no major appearances until Adventure 9. They are an organization much like Team Rocket, Team Magma/Aqua, etc., but are much more violent. Darkrai Couple The Darkrai couple are the main antagonists of Adventure 6. They were the angry spirits of a couple with marriage problems when they both died. Ever since, they had imprisoned other people's spirits there, turning them into Pokemon and killing all who dared enter their place of residence. With the ghosts' help, they Darkrai couple were banished in hell's fires. They were never seen again. Satan Satan made an appearance and was the main antagonist of Adventure 7. Although never properly dealt with, he was delayed in his actions. He was dealt with, but was not killed. He is seen again in Season 3. Viper It's arguable whether or not Viper was an antagonist or a protaginist, but it's commonly accepted by everyone that he was a bad guy since he worked for Team Venom. He is only seen in Adventure 9 and is assumed dead at the end of the episode when the building collapses. Midnight Midnight is referenced within Adventure 9, but it not actually seen until Adventure 11. He is under the control of Rifka and therefore a bad guy for the time being. He is not dealt with and retreats back into The Void with Rifka's mutilated body at the end. He makes another appearance in Season 2. Classmates Classmates are exactly as they look; simply other classmates. Skully and Isis's classmates picked on Skully throughout the episode and are properly dealt with. Zero ALSO deals with other classmates of his own. They are the minor antagonists of Adventure 11. Rifka Rifka is the main antagonist of Season 1 AND Adventure 11. She's a demon Zoroark in main control of The Void. She nearly kills Isis at the end, but Skully takes the dive for her. Several of the characters brutally mangle her, but she still lives and is not seen again until Season 2.